Some Changes
by madwriter223
Summary: Rumplestiltskin has had enough. Emma wanted to manipulate him to do her bidding? Have him go to Hell like an obedient dog? Well, she'd better prepare herself to be surprised. Belle/Gold, Angst (A Lot of It), Coda to Swan Song (s05e11). AU
AN: I haven't watched the newest episode, so this is pretty much just an overdue reaction-fic to episode 11 season 5 "Swan Song". Personally, after everything that's happened in the show, I'd take this ending over anything they're cooking up for the second half of the season.

.

.

.

 **Some Changes**

 _ **The First Change**_

Gold watched Emma storm out of his shop with a calm look on his face. He knew exactly how this would pan out. She would threaten and blackmail him over and over. She'd attempt to twist him around her finger, so that he'd jump to do her bidding each time she crooked it.

He'd been down that road before. This time it would be different.

The door opened with a jingle, but it wasn't Emma returning to taunt him some more. It was Belle. She practically skipped into the shop, glowing with happiness and love. Removing that look from her will break his heart.

"There you are, Rumple. I woke up and you weren't there." She walked up to the counter and gave him a bright smile. It was impossible for Gold not to smile back.

"I apologize" He tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "I had urgent business to attend to."

"I understand." She leaned in for a kiss, but Gold took a step back, away from her. Her brows knitted in surprise. "Rumple? What's wrong?"

"I've lied to you, Belle." It's best to start at the beginning.

Belle's frown deepened, and she drew her arms closer to herself. "About what?"

"Everything." The Dagger was still on the counter, so he simply picked it up and showed it to her. She paled as she read the name inscribed on it. "I am the Dark One once more. And before you ask, I've arranged it on purpose. Now, the power of all the previous Dark Ones, from Nimue to Emma, reside within me."

"You... arranged it." Belle repeated. Her voice sounded as if she had to force it past a tightly clenched throat.

"Yes." Just that. No rationalizing, no reasoning. There was nothing new he could say anyway.

Belle pursed her lips, her chin trembling. "Why? Why would you-" She clutched a hand to her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief. When she finally looked at him, her eyes were filled with betrayed anger. Gold was well acquainted with that particular look. "You were a hero, Rumple! A hero, finally on the right side! Why would you throw all that away?" She paused and her eyes welled up with tears. "Why would you throw _me_ away?"

Gold took a deep breath, and forced himself to say what he had to. He had to. "I will never let go of my power, Belle." He admitted, and it felt like his chest was trembling from sorrow. It had to be done, he reminded himself.

"Why?" Belle demanded in a whisper. She didn't raise her voice or let her tears fall. Just that simple word, infused with this and all his previous betrayals. And there were so many.

Gold looked down at the Dagger and clenched his hand around the hilt. "Because it's the only thing I truly have." He conjured up a scabbard strapped to his middle, and he slid the Dagger into it. It would never leave his side again.

Belle rubbed her hands across her face and sniffled. It was a while before she spoke again. "You had me. I love you."

Gold gave her a sad smile. "No, you don't." He needed to break her of this, break them both of this. "You love an image of what you want me to be. You love a memory of who I was and the idea of who I could be. But that's not really me. You can't love the evil me. You can't stand the coward me." He took a risk and put his hand on hers, one last time. His heart ached when Belle allowed it. "I needed to be a brave hero for you to open your heart to me again." And that had nearly destroyed him. Being that brave when he was so scared. "I have too much darkness in me to be a hero for you. And you can't love that."

Belle looked away briefly, and her expression hardened. "Can you blame me? Loving you is hard."

Gold nodded. "I know. I know that, Belle. I understand why you can't love everything about me. I'm a monster, of course you can't. And I can't keep trying to change for you. Change is impossible for me. I've proven that many time." He paused, and let out a deep sigh. "I can't keep hoping you will love me despite that. Because every time you don't, I die, Belle. It hurts like a dagger through the heart." And he would know.

Belle's hard expression crumbled, and she drew in a sharp breath. "Rumple, if you could just try." She begged, tears in her voice. None fell, but he could tell she was close.

Gold rubbed at his eyes, willing his own tears away. He had to do this. "I did. You can't even imagine how much I did. Over and over. But I can't anymore. I'm a coward, Belle. I'm only brave when I think I'll lose you, but it's fear that runs me. And that fear pushes me to extremes, makes me do unspeakable things. If I don't have power, I am vulnerable, and my fear grows. It is extremely difficult for me to ignore that part of me, to not be afraid all the time. I can't _not_ act on that fear." He paused. He fished out a cloth handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Belle. "And it'll just keep hurting you. **I** will just keep hurting you and betraying your trust. And you'll keep leaving me."

Belle took the handkerchief from him and buried her face in it. "Rumple.. I love you."

"Belle. Sweet, kind Belle. No one can ever love me." He'd said it to her once before, and it felt just as true as he said it now. "Not truly." She lifted her head and looked at him. Sorrow was etched into each part of her face. "And I don't deserve love. Not true love. I know that now." He brushed his knuckles against her cheek in a barely there caress.

Belle titled her head towards the touch, but then moved away. "Rumple. This isn't a decision you can just make by yourself."

Gold didn't allow her to argue for long. "Our relationship must change. If we continue to cling to what we have now, we'll just keep making each other miserable. Miserable and unhappy."

"Every relationship has its problems." She had a stubborn streak in her, but he could see the doubt.

"Belle. When was the last time we had a happy time that more than a week?"

She looked away, and let her tears fall. Gold knew he'd finally managed to get through to her. "We could work through this."

"How many more times, Belle? How many more chances will you give, only for me to betray every one of them? You know I will. My track record proves it."

"I wish..." She cut herself off, and pressed her hand to her mouth.

Gold reached out to her, but she flinched away. Good.

Belle stared at him, chin trembling with several emotions. Her anger shone through the strongest. "You could've told me all this _before_ we slept together."

Gold forced himself to not break eye contact. "I could have, yes. But I had to hurt you. I need you to hate me, Belle. Lose the hope you carry that I can change." He swallowed thickly. "Our last time together was happy. Please let the hurt and the betrayal cloud it. Don't think of it fondly. Think about how I used you. And don't come back unless you need to make a deal."

Belle stared at him for a moment longer, then her brows furrowed with apprehension. "Rumple. What are you planning to do?"

Gold gave her his business man smile. "There are going to be some changes, Belle. That's all you need to know."

She didn't look reassured at all.

 _ **The Second Change**_

Gold watched as Emma reunited with Hook. So far, they'd rushed to each other and collided in a desperate hug, lips connecting in a passionate kiss.

All terribly cliché, of course.

When they broke apart, Emma cupped Hook's face between her hands and smiled. "I've got you. And now we can get you out of here."

"And that's my cue." Gold murmured. With a wave of his hand, he froze everyone where they stood. Everyone but Henry, that is.

"Wha-" Henry turned around, staring at everyone. "What's going on?" It wouldn't do for the boy to panic, so Gold cleared his throat pointedly. Henry zeroed in on that immediately. "Grandpa, did you do this?"

"I did indeed, Henry." Gold nodded and looked around the group. While they couldn't move a muscle, they were all aware of what was going on. Just as he wanted them to be.

"Grandpa, this isn't the time!" Henry huffed with a glare. "I know you hate Killian, but we can't deal with that _here_!"

"This isn't about that."

Henry's brows knitted in concern. "What's wrong then?" God, he was so much like Bae. Still, it needed to be done.

"There is one small detail Emma probably failed to tell you." Gold looked around the frozen group. "Any of you." Emma's magic was slowly gathering around her. She'd be able to move soon, so he had to make this short.

"What detail?" Henry glanced at Emma, but she was still unable to speak.

"You can't just take someone out of Hell. It doesn't work like that." Gold explained and Henry whirled around to face him, eyes wide. "You have to leave someone in their place. And three guesses on who your mother intends to leave here."

"She wouldn't!" Henry protested, and Gold had to smile at his naivete. Before he could reply, though, Emma managed to twist her way out of the spell keeping them immobile. Not by much, but enough to free her mouth.

"Gold!" She hissed. Her magic was gathering around her frozen hands, and she'd free those as well soon. "Release us now!"

Gold snorted. "It's Rumplestiltskin, actually. And I am no fool. Nor am I a lamb that you can sacrifice." He grabbed Henry by the arm and tugged him closer. "Henry and I are leaving." He announced. "I will keep the portal open until you return, you have my word on that. But I will not wait here to be betrayed. Decide who will stay behind on your own."

"I'm not leaving without my moms!" Henry protested, trying to break free of Gold's grip. It wouldn't budge, though.

"Henry." Gold murmured, his tone calm and reasonable. "I'm not giving you a choice."

He snapped his fingers and a purple fog wrapped around them both, transporting them out of Hell. They landed back in StoryBrooke, in the same park they'd left from. In fact, they weren't far from where they'd boarded the boat to the portal. Ah, good, his aim was still excellent.

Henry yanked his arm out of Gold's hold. "Grandpa, what gives!" He yelled, and in his anger he looked just like Emma. "We have to go back for them!"

"We are doing no such thing." Gold said in a no-nonsense tone. He needed Henry to calm down. The boy was foolish enough to try to go back through the portal by himself. He smiled, trying to look and sound reassuring. "They will return on their own. They are not children, Henry, they can get out of their own mess."

"It's not only _their_ mess!" Henry said and pointed at the pond, towards where the portal lay. "You had a hand in this!"

"Perhaps." Gold could concede that part.

Henry narrowed his eyes in determination. Gold knew that look. It was the look Regina has right before she starts ordering everyone to do her bidding. "Grandpa. You-"

Gold cut him off, because he was not in the mood to humor the boy. "Henry. There are going to be some changes."

Henry's brows furrowed. "I don't like the sound of that."

Gold's expression softened into a kind smile. His grandson was still a child, after all. "You don't have to, Henry. There is nothing you can do to stop this." He took a deep breath to steel himself. "One of the changes I'm implementing is that that I am no longer your grandfather."

Henry blinked, hard. "What?"

Gold tightened his grip on his cane. Like with Belle, this had to be done. "Familial obligations are no longer something I consider a priority. Or assign any meaning to."

"That doesn't even make sense." Henry protested, but Gold cut him off again.

"It doesn't have to. You will have to accept that we are no longer family." He made sure his expression was firm, unyielding. There could be no room for doubts. "Do not come to me for any favors. I will not grant them."

"But-" Henry opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure what to say. "I don't-"

Gold went on. "Another change is that I am the _Dark One_." He dropped his voice into a low murmur. "Not a simpering one that can be blackmailed or forced to do someone's bidding." He leaned forwards suddenly, and Henry took a startled step back. "The time for deals and the prices to be paid is back."

Henry stared at him, breathing hard. "Grandpa, that's..." It was clear he was upset. Good. That's what Gold was aiming for. "What's happened to you?"

Gold didn't change his expression. He needed Henry to be afraid of him. At least a little, for a start. "Many things, Henry. And you are privy to none of them." Gold touched two fingers to Henry's forehead and wrapped two spells around him. One transported him to Regina's house, straight to his bed. The next forced him into a deep sleep. Gold needed him out of the way until the 'heroes' returned.

He clenched his hands on his cane to stop them from shaking. This needed to be done.

 _ **The Third Change**_

It was morning by the time they returned.

"GOLD!"

He smiled in welcome as the group of heroes waded out of the open pond-portal onto the shore. "Ah, you've returned. How did it go?"

"You bastard!" Emma snarled and marched towards him, fists clenched and raised.

Gold lifted his hand and she froze. "Ah ah ah. You forget." He flicked a finger at her and threw her back into the pond. Gold looked around the returned group. "You all forget." Charming and Snow moved to block Emma from his sight, but he ignored them. "I'm sure Emma has told you. I now have the combined power of all the Dark Ones before me. None of you can harm me."

Emma climbed back to her feet and glared at him. "We'll see what Belle says about that." She hissed.

Gold rolled his eyes. Of course she went there. "You'll be shocked to know I've already informed Belle of everything."

Emma's expression morphed into shock. "You what?"

"Did you really think that I would allow you to manipulate me? Again?" Gold snorted. "Because that is the problem, isn't it? Year after year we repeat the same mistakes, we make the same assumptions, and we all end up just the same."

"Maybe you do." Emma countered, walking back onto the shore. "You make everyone around you miserable!"

Gold nodded. "Yes, that's one of the patterns I end up repeating. But I've figured out why." He tapped his cane against the ground with a crooked smirk. "It's because I've been trying to live as something I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Regina demanded, hands on her hips.

Gold looked around the 'heroes' in front of him. All of them had been his enemies at one point. Time to reclaim that dynamic. "I will no longer pretend to be a hero. After everything that has happened, I am now content to play the role of _villain_ once again. The Evil Rumplestiltskin, Dark One. At your service." He twirled his cane with an arrogant smirk. He'd used to smirk like that often. He'll have to get used to it again. "Enjoy your day." He gave a mock-bow, then turned to Regina. "Henry is at home, under a sleeping spell. He'll awaken when he smells cocoa."

"Gold, you can't just-" Snow walked up to him, but he pointed the tip of his cane at her. She stopped and stared at it in confusion.

"One more thing." Because it needed to be said. "The era of freebies is now over. Next time you have need of my services, I will not simply bow and do as told." He tilted his head to the side and lowered his cane to the ground. "But I am always willing to make a deal. You will be expected to pay, of course." He smirked. "And be sure to be polite. A _please_ goes a long way." He grinned and teleported away.

 _ **The Last Change**_

Gold appeared in front of his house and folded his hands on top of his cane. The house was the last thing he needed to change. Its location was entirely wrong. The house was in a nice neighborhood for one thing, full of pleasant and helpful people. It was also far too close to the so called 'heroes'. He was not in the mood for them to try to sneak up on him over and over to get to his Dagger. He never had been in the mood for that, and he never will be. They will of course try, Gold had no doubt about that. But it will be immensely easier to set up traps and defenses in a different location. One outside of town. If he stayed here, he could of course put up a ward that will turn all unwanted visitors into snails. Then it would be a simple matter of stepping on them.

Gold closed his eyes as a chill ran down his spine. No, the wasn't quite ready to start the snail thing again. His futile attempts at heroism had made him soft. He'd need to work his way back up to his previous level of ruthless evil.

He opened his eyes and stared at his house. He couldn't keep living here if he was to be the Dark One openly. But he couldn't just transport the whole house to a different location either. Now while Belle was still living here.

There were too many memories in this house, for both of them. That had to change. And with the power of all the previous Dark Ones coursing through him, it would be easy to rip their lives apart.

He raised his hand and with a rush of magic, the changes began. First, all his things were crushed into nothingness. All his clothes that Belle foolishly kept, his office, his nicknacks and photos. Every single scrap that would remind Belle of him was obliterated. Next, another wave of his magic forced everything to reshape. The house shrunk to better fit just one person, and every piece of furniture changed its color and style.

The end result was a completely different house. It should help Belle forget about him.

The reshaping had attracted a crowd of onlookers. They were gathered on the other side of the street, murmuring among themselves. Like a gossiping crowd at the market.

Gold glanced at them over his shoulder, then disappeared.

Gold transported himself into the middle of the forest, where beings like him should dwell. A snap of his fingers built him a castle, just as majestic as the one he'd had before the First Curse. As the castle he'd kept Belle in.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist. The wave of magic that released leveled the castle into a pile of rubble. The shockwave of it crumbling resonated in all of StoryBrooke like an earthquake.

Gold snapped the fingers in his other hand, and the castle that appeared was much smaller, but no less grand. No less a fortress. He waved a hand over his shoulder, and the forest surrounding his new home changed as well. It grew denser, with thick trees and an impenetrable mist surrounding everything.

Rumplestiltskin let our a shuddering breath. There. He was done.

He walked into the new castle, and headed straight to the main hall. It was large and spacious, and it contained only a fireplace and a single armchair. He'd spruce the place up later on, when he starts making deals again. Nothing livens up the interior like precious items given up as payment.

He dropped down onto the armchair and stretched his feet towards the fire. Though it seemed peaceful, it was hardly quiet. The whispers started again then, insistent voices of the previous Dark Ones. The Dagger resonated with them, thrumming against his side.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists.

This was his place. Here he would stay.

 _The Epilogue_

Deep within the Dark One's New Castle, there is a room. It is fairly small, with no windows and the only door has been bricked up. The Dark One very carefully never goes near it. He never even approaches the corridor it's hidden in. He also very carefully never thinks of what the room holds.

Inside it, there are three items, each placed on separate plinths. A three hundred year old leather ball. A chipped cup. And a story book, the pages worn from being re-read over and over.

The Dark One very carefully and with much effort, never thinks about that room nor the items inside.

end


End file.
